


The unbreakable bond

by Dutch_Ace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_Ace/pseuds/Dutch_Ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being raised from perdition by Castiel, Dean finds out just how far they are both willing to go for their new-found friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unbreakable bond

Dean Winchester is trapped in hell for decades, trying to fight Alistair's request to torture others, as his grip on sanity weakens. He can´t take his own daily torture anymore and eventually gives in. The sickness of doing to others what has been done to him is reduced to a ball of black vile in the pit of his stomach, which took many months.  
The hell he is in has exceeded everything he could imagine. Voices screaming and shrieking, sending shivers to the core of Dean´s body, trying in full steam to block them out. His unyielding hope to get out of this burning pit of smouldering flesh is decreasing with every tear of his own body. Dean´s injuries are very severe and from a place far beyond anybody’s reach there is one man who can´t watch it anymore. The images of Dean Winchester being mangled in eternal hell are too much for him to handle. Dean gave up his soul for his younger brother Sam, catapulting Sam in a road of self-destruction. Every inch of his celestial soul tells this man he needs to go to his father in heaven and plead with him to get Dean out.  
Just as Dean is close enough to his next victim, to jolt his right hand onto the bear chest of the man standing in front of him and rip out his heart, Dean feels a strong hand on his shoulder. The adrenaline rush from the pain shoots up his spine, right to his head. “Aaahhh!”, screams Dean and flinches. He fall´s on his knees on the rocks beneath him. Trying to fight his attacker, Dean grab´s the extension of the icing grip on his arm. But there´s nothing there, only a white pure light of energy.  
The moment he tries to look to where that light is coming from, Dean feels a rush of wind against his whole body and he gets lifted up in the air. Before he can react, sharp pains shoot through his body, as he´s being laid down on a mattress.  
“Aaahhhh!”, groans Dean with his teeth clenched. “Sssstt!”, says a dark and husky voice next to him. “Try not to move or speak”. Dean tries to open his eyes but is afraid his head will explode from the pain by seeing that pure light of energy again. While his hearing is adjusting to the surrounding environment, he tries to fight his pain and tilt his head, slowly opening his eyes. Immediately another sharp thrust of pain shoots through his injured body. “What did I tell you about moving!”, the voice near him tells him compulsory, followed by a dark shadow who pushes Dean back into the bed. “Who are you and where am I?”, barks Dean, still struggling the grip that has him pinned down. “I´m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”. “Yeah? Thanks for that!”, Dean hisses.

“Are you always this stubborn?”, the voice close to Dean´s ear continues monotonically. With time Dean can adjust to the darkness in the room and he sees the features of a man with a frowning face, wearing a beige trench coat. “Who are you?”, Dean asks again impatiently. “Castiel”, the man replies and loosens his grip on Dean. “I figured that much, I mean what are you?”, Deans patients is running out. “I´m an angel of the Lord”, says Castiel slowly, not sure how Dean will react. A deep sigh leaves Dean´s mouth. His body hurts too much to laugh. Whoever ordered this must have a great sense of humour!, thinks Dean.  
“You didn´t answer my other question”, says Dean frustrated. “You mean the question where you are?” “If you would be so kind”. Dean´s sarcasm in his voice confuses Castiel. In that moment Castiel has let go of Dean completely. As soon as Dean feels no more pressure on him, he bites through his pain and gets up to the point where he is sitting on the bed. His legs swung over the wooden edge and his feet on the ground. “Where am I and where is Sam!”, growls Dean. “We are just outside of Springfield Illinois. But you have severe injuries. You need to heal”, says Castiel calm but mandatory. He sits on a chair beside the bed. “You´re an angel of the Lord. Can´t you heal me with one touch?”, asks Dean, looking straight at Castiel. Dean´s eyes don´t blink once as he tries to look beyond Castiel´s gaze, trying to figure out why this man, this angel, went all the way to hell and back just for him.  
“Your injuries are too severe to be healed with one touch”. Castiel reaches out to Dean´s face with his right hand and touches Dean´s scar on his left cheek. Dean flinches by the ice cold fingers on his burning skin. “Son of a bitch!”, yelps Dean. “A little warning before you do that!” Castiel pulls back his hand, his face in a frown. “I´m sorry, but this is just the beginning”, replies Castiel, with a hint of empathy in his voice. “You need to take off your shirt and lay down on the bed, in order for me to help you”, Castiel continues. “You´re kidding me right?”, says Dean surprised. “Why would I joke about that?”, asks Castiel wanly. Seeing Castiel´s serious face, Dean slowly but reluctantly takes off his shredded dark green blood stained shirt. Helped by Castiel he lays down on the mattress and closes his eyes. “Do you need anything for the pain?”, asks Castiel cautiously. “Just do it!”, snarls Dean.

After ten minutes where Castiel places his left hand on Dean´s chest, in order to heal the injuries, Dean reaches his breaking point. “Stop! Please stop!”, cries Dean, breathing forcefully.  
Castiel stops and turns around to the bedside table. He takes a glass of water and places it to Dean´s lips. With his right hand he supports Dean´s head so he can drink. Eagerly Dean empties the glass. “Now rest. We can try again tomorrow”, orders Castiel. Exhausted from fighting the feeling of hundreds of icy icicles piercing his skin, Dean falls asleep. The whole night Castiel sits beside Dean, pulling a thick blanket over Dean´s shivering body and holding Dean´s hand when the nightmares come. It is really hard for Castiel to watch Dean go through all this. The images in Dean´s nightmares are also being seen by him. It gives him great pain seeing Dean hurt like that. But he never leaves Dean´s side.  
A throbbing pain of acidly voices shoots through Castiel´s mind. He grabs his temples with both hands and bends forward. “Save him! He is our only hope! You have to save him!” Castiel knows the impossible task of healing Dean and sending him after his brother will take a huge toll on him.

Dean sleeps through a whole day and half the next night. “Are you hungry, can I get you anything?”, asks Castiel worried, every time Dean wakes up. His headstrong nature makes Dean try to sit up against the headboard of the bed. “A bottle of Jack Daniels and a piece of pie would be nice”, grunts Dean out of breath. After last night’s healing round Dean feels his wounds now only burning at the edges. Before Dean can say apple pie is his favourite, Castiel has left the cabin. The cabin Dean and Castiel are staying in lies in the middle of a dark forest, just outside of Springfield. It looks like the cabin isn´t used in years. Sand and dry leaves scattered all over the wooden floor, dust on the tables and windows so dirty you can hardly see any daylight. Looking at the stack of thick grey blankets at the end of the bed, a sound of a bottle put on the table and a familiar voice startles Dean. “I can´t make a fire, it would attract the wrong people”, Castiel tells Dean. “Jeez Cas! You scared me!” Dean looks at Cas with one eyebrow raised.  
With less difficulty than before Dean gets out of bed and staggers to the table, in the middle of the cabin. Castiel is by Dean´s side a second later to help him sit down. “Tell me Cas”, says Dean with his mouth full of apple pie, flushing it down with whiskey. “Tell you what?”, Castiel replies. “Why are you here Cas? Why did you bring me back from that hellhole?” Castiel sits across the table from Dean and looks at him in agony. He knows what is coming for Dean and it isn´t pretty. “This is long foretold. This is your destiny”. Cas´ husky voice echoes in the cabin. Dean gets pissed. “Really? My destiny? It´s all holy crap! I don´t believe in it. In all of it”.  
“If you don´t believe, I have to believe for the both of us”, Castiel answers. The conviction in Castiel´s voice scares Dean. What does Castiel know that he doesn´t and what is Cas not telling him. The only blind faith Dean ever had was that in his father. For Dean family comes first and they would sacrifice oneself for each other.

He gets up, pushes the chair back with a force that makes the chair drop on the floor with a loud thud. “I want to get out of here! I need to find Sam!”, Dean yells at Castiel. Castiel walks over to Dean with a pace and places his hand on Deans shoulder. That touch alone makes Dean crumble to his knees in agony. “AAAHHH!, you son of a bitch! Where did you do that for!” Castiel lets go of Dean and steps back. “You´re not ready. You must rest for a day or two. Your nightmares are still too strong. It could be a weakness”. Dean grumbles, walks as good as his body permits him to the bed and lays back down again. He is still really tired.  
Another day passes, Dean´s dreams come and go, Cas pacing the room but stays close. When the worst nightmare hits Dean and he wakes up screaming for Sam, clenching his fists, Castiel is by Dean´s side in no time. “Ssst! Dean, I´m here. I´ll watch over you!”, taking Dean´s hand. “Cas! Don´t leave me! I need you!”, Dean cries out of breath. A single tear runs down his cheek. “I never want to hurt you Dean. All I want is to save you”. Castiel looks at Dean´s painful face. “I know you do Cas, I know you do”, clearing his throat. “Now that wasn´t awkward!”, says Dean grinning, wiping is eyes dry with the sheet.  
Dean and Castiel talk for an hour, about Sam and Dean´s family mostly. Dean still feels guilty for leaving his brother, but doesn´t want to talk about it. Sharing his feelings was never Dean´s strong suit. Cas distracting him from what´s been on Dean´s mind these last days does him good. He feels his strength coming back.

Then all of a sudden the wind starts howling around the cabin. The shutters bang against the exterior windows. The roof rumbling above them and the unused fireplace whistles. Dean jumps up, smashes the bedside table to use one of the legs as a stake. Castiel is on his feet too, looking at the door with squinted eyes. “They found us, we need to leave”, Cas´ voice dark and steady. “The hell we are! Let’s gank these sons of bitches! I am ready!”, Dean replies. There´s no time for debate. With one blow the cabin door flies open and two blond women walk in, dressed in black. Demons…….. “Hello boys! And Cas….Oh, I´m sorry! I see someone is missing”, says the woman on the left, with a smirk on her face. “Are we too early for the family reunion? Or too late…?”, replies the other woman.  
Dean grins with his crooked smile. “If you don´t shut up you´ll have a family reunion of your own, downstairs”, says Dean. “Who are you?”, Dean continues. The woman with the straight hair looks at her sister, smiling. “This is Deena and I am Daisy”. Dean grins from ear to ear. “Nice! Double D, I like double D”. Castiel wastes no time and walks over to Dean, to stand in front of him. The three-sheet silver blade behind his back. Dean looks confused at the man who saved him, willing to do it again. The woman with the curled hair, Deena, strides over to Castiel and looks at him fiercely. She grabs Castiel´s upper arms to her chest with both hands and reaches behind him. “Do you really think I am that stupid?”, whispers Deena in Castiel´s ear. She yanks the blade out of Castiel´s hand and punches him in the face with its handle. Castiel stumbles back and moans. “Just kill me, but let him go”, he gasps. Daisy shakes her head, clicking her tongue. “We´re not here for you, but you know that”.  
Dean clenches his bared teeth and a deep growl comes from his throat. He leaps over to Daisy to take her out. With a ferocious push he throws her against the cabin wall. Daisy whimpers as she drop´s on the ground. Dean knocks her out with the stake in his hand. Behind him Deena is in full attack of Castiel. “Cas!”, yells Dean, jumping over the rubble left on the floor. Castiel lies bleeding on the floor next to the bed. Deena standing over him, her back toward Dean. The blade ready to finish Castiel. The sight of Cas´ bloodied face makes Dean more assiduously. He grabs the empty bottle of Jack Daniels and swings it to Deena´s head. “Take this you bitch!”, he calls. Broken glass shatters around her head. Deena drop´s the blade, with a jerk she turns around, shaking her hair. Her eyes black as coal. In a last resort to help, Castiel tackles Deena. Deena drops on her hands and knees. Dean picks up the blade swiftly, thrusting it in her back. Deena shrieks with her head lurched back, a black whirling cloud of demonic energy shooting out of her mouth.

Seconds after Dean kills Deena, he hears a loud “No!” coming from Castiel. Too late, Daisy has taken the same wooden stake that knocked her out and hits Dean over the head with it. Dean drops on the floor with a thud and his lights go out. When he wakes up Dean feels the blood from his head wound running down his ear and jaw. The adrenaline in his body masks the pain, as he tries to get up. The cabin is empty and the only sound he hears is of birds chirping. Cas has dragged himself on the bed, wheezing.  
Dean staggers toward Cas, looking relieved at him for still being alive. Obviously he never dealt with a powerful angel before. “Thank you, are you alright?”, asks Castiel to Dean. Dean nods. He reaches out his right hand to pull Castiel up. The touch of their skin jolts an electric shock through both Castiel as Dean. Saving each other’s life made them bond forever, like family.  
In the morning Dean won´t remember anything from his time in the cabin with Castiel. Castiel has been given the order to wipe Deans mind clean of the last week. Even though Cas doesn´t want to leave Dean, he has no choice. The command of Dean stopping the Apocalypse is more pressing than ever. But the bond made between the two cosmic brothers is unbreakable……whatever the future might bring.


End file.
